Recently, along with the development of cellular phones including smart phone, various methods for manufacturing an antenna inside the cellular phone have been studied. Particularly, a method for manufacturing the antenna which can be three-dimensionally designed in the cellular phones is required. As one of the techniques to form the three-dimensional antenna, attention is paid to laser direct structuring (hereinafter may be referred to as “LDS”) technique. The LDS technique is a technique, for example, in which a surface of a resin-molded article containing an LDS additive is irradiated with a laser, only the portion irradiated with the laser is activated, and a plated layer is formed by application of a metal to the activated portion. The feature of this technique is to manufacture a metallic structure such as an antenna directly on a surface of resin substrate without using an adhesive or the like. Such LDS techniques are disclosed in, for example, WO 2011/095632 A, WO 2011/076729 A and WO 2011/076730 A and the like.